


Day 2 : Cross Over

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [2]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, Harry Potter! Cross Over, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sneaking into the dorms of other houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 : Cross Over

Logan cursed the group of third years off to the Astronomy tower and for the hundredth time wondered why couldn't Julian have been placed in a much better house. Like maybe Hufflepuff near the kitchens.

Doesn’t he know what a long walk it was from the dungeons to the Ravenclaw corridor, and twice he passed Filch which was something new and once Mrs Norris and now Third years.

He dusted off the cobwebs from his shoulder and cursed the moldy closet he had hid in. If only Filch would have provided his broom closets the same attention he provided to patrolling the corridors.

"What was he even expecting, Sirius Black, Voldemort? Well they’re all dead so shouldn't he doing something else rather than preventing me from getting laid."

“Well that’s where you’re right Wright.” a voice whispered in his ear. “Peeves.” Logan whispered “Stop doing that, you know I don’t like it.”

“Ah off to meet Larson Armstrong I see, where’s Seigerson, your partner in crime.?” Peeves said floating on top of Logan’s head.

“Room of requirement.” muttered Logan angrily.

“So you lost the bet.” Peeves laughed joyfully.

“How did you –“

“Mr Wright I know everything, like right now Peeves and Mrs Norris are guarding the Ravenclaw portrait.” and Logan sighed dejectedly, looks like he was not getting laid today.

“Well I could.” Peeves trailed off “create a distraction.”

And what would it cost me.”

“Nothing much, I do love to tease Filch and well lets say I’m doing this for love.” and Logan scoffed in reply.

“The coast would be clear when you see Filch running away.” and with a nod he disappeared.

Soon after there was a loud crash followed by mumbled cursing and with a whispered thanks Logan gleefully ran towards the Ravenclaw tower.  
But as usual luck was not in his favour as Mrs Norris was still there guarding the entrance and staring at him with her beady eyes. He glanced at her and immediately took out his wand before she could meow and give him away when Peeves suddenly appeared and pulled her tail and flew away cackling with Mrs Norris chasing after him.

“You owe me Wright.” Peeves said and disappeared into the wall.”We’ll see.” Logan smiled and turned to face the common room entrance and then realized the second thing he hated about his boyfriend being in Ravenclaw. Couldn’t they just do passwords?

“As I told you Mr. Wright you need to answer the question. Colourful language is not the solution.” and Logan sighed in defeat. Maybe next time Julian should come down to the Slytherin common room, far less trouble. He soon heard footsteps again but this time it was his boyfriend and Logan kissed him gratefully, “Jules .” he sighed into is boyfriend’s mouth.

“Lo what are you doing here?’ Julian asked “I thought we were meeting in your common room.”

“No I thought were meeting here.” Otherwise why would he have gone through so much of trouble.

“I told Peeves to tell you Filch was on guard and that I would be meeting you there..” and Logan realized why Peeves was so forthcoming. “Peeves.” He hissed angrily and there was a soft cackle of laughter in the distance.


End file.
